


Bon anniversaire, ma petite chérie

by Arleane



Series: Assassin's Creed OC/Canon Collections [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, F/M, Fluff, Height Differences, Hugs
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23789428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arleane/pseuds/Arleane
Summary: Kejutan manis yang dipersiapkan Arno Dorian untuk Greta Sigmund di hari ulang tahunnya. [Arno Dorian/Greta Sigmund (OC)]
Relationships: Arno Dorian/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Assassin's Creed OC/Canon Collections [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713886





	Bon anniversaire, ma petite chérie

Kala Greta terbangun dari tidur lelapnya, lampu kamar masih temaram. Pukul berapa ini? Desakan untuk buang air yang mampir secara tiba-tiba saat mimpinya yang mengisahkan perjalanannya bersama Arno untuk menghalau kekuatan jahat, tipikal cerita fantasi klise, terhenti di tengah jalan. Mau tak mau hajatnya harus ditunaikan sebelum kembali melanjutkan mimpi indahnya, itu pun kalau mimpi bisa dilanjutkan sesuka hati.

Manik merah tuanya mengecek keadaan kekasih di sisi. Figur besar terbungkus selimut biru tua bermotif polos. Ada gerangan apa Arno berselimut seperti ini?

Sepanjang matanya melihat, hanya ada lorong gelap di depannya. Beruntung, kegelapan bukan salah satu ketakutannya. Greta meneruskan perjalanannya dengan tenang hati. Dua belokan lagi dari tujuan akhirnya. Sebentar- ada sesuatu yang janggal. Indra penglihatannya menangkap sumber cahaya yang berasal dari dapur. Seingatnya semalam ia sudah mematikan seluruh lampu di rumah- kecuali lampu teras. Jantungnya berdetak tak karuan. Keringat dingin mengucur dari dahi.

Sedikit demi sedikit kakinya bergerak menuju dinding dekat dapur, berniat untuk melongok terlebih dahulu sebelum dengan nekatnya menyergap siapapun- atau apapun- yang berada di sana. Tak ada yang tahu apa yang akan dihadapinya.

Surai karamelnya berangsur-angsur mencuat dari balik dinding. Harap-harap cemas akan tiga kemungkinan yang akan terjadi. Semoga tidak ada siapapun di sana, semoga tidak ada siapapun di sana, semoga tidak ada-

"Lho, Arno?"

Oh, ternyata Arno- sebentar, sebentar, bukannya Arno masih berada di tempat tidur tadi?

"Gre! K-kau terbangun?"

Arno meloncat kaget. Nada gugup terdengar jelas dari ucapannya. Tangannya sibuk membereskan apapun itu yang berada di atas kabinet dapur, dengan terburu-buru menarik kain besar untuk menyingkap wujud entah-apapun-itu yang disembunyikannya dari Greta.

"Itu apa?" tanya Greta heran, tiap langkah yang diambilnya mempersingkat jaraknya dengan Arno. Arno semakin kelihatan cemas. Tangannya merengkuh erat bungkusan dalam kain, melindungi benda tersebut dalam penjagaannya.

"Bukan apa-apa! Sebaliknya kau kembali tidur, ini pukul 2 dini hari,"

"Arnooo, katakan padaku apa yang kau sembunyikan," pinta Greta dengan nada memelas setengah memaksa. Jurus pamungkas siap dikeluarkan. Mana bisa Arno menolak pinta Greta yang diutarakannya bersama dengan terpasangnya puppy eyesnya?

"Yah ..." Arno menghela napas, dengan terpaksa merelakan kejutannya terlepas dari genggaman, "Karena kau sudah bangun, kurasa sekarang waktu yang tepat,"

Arno menyibak kain yang menutup rahasianya, menampakkan sekotak kue berwarna oranye berhiaskan potongan jeruk beserta seperangkat peralatan memasak yang tertata rapi dalam boks berbalut pita oranye. Kue rasa jeruk dan peralatan memasak dalam nuansa oranye, semuanya kesukaan Greta.

"Bon anniversaire, Greta Sigmund- kelak Dorian. Aku bersyukur kau terlahir ke dunia ini."

Si gadis terkesiap, kaget akan kejutan yang dipersiapkan Arno sedemikian rupa untuk membahagiakannya di hari spesialnya. Terlebih, Arno menyiapkannya di dini hari seperti ini. Rasanya, semua ini terlalu ... berlebihan.

Greta melompat ke dalam pelukan Arno yamg telah menyambutnya sedari tadi, membisikkan beribu ucapan terima kasih atas kerja kerasnya demi kebahagiaan dirinya. Greta berjanji akan membalas Arno di hari ulang tahunnya lebih dari ini.

"Arno Victor Dorian, aku mencintaimu!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Quick birthday fic for my dearest daughter, Greta Sigmund, walau telat publishnya. Thank you for taking care of this smol baby, Arno <3


End file.
